


Hilda's Birthday Knotting

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Birthday Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drooling, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Other, Pokephilia, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Spit As Lube, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: It's Hilda's birthday and she decides to treat herself with the gift that none of her friends or family could possibly give to her: getting knotted in her pussy and asshole at the same time. Fanbox supporters got to read this, as well as all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hilda's Birthday Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 5-Double Penetration in Two Holes] This'll be the first of a handful of overlaps between the Kinktober and Birthday Fics series.

Hilda closes the door of her private room in the Pokemon Center hotel. She sighs deeply. All her friends and everyone in town just threw a surprise birthday party for her. It was a lot of fun and it definitely made her feel loved and welcome on her birthday, but it also lasted a few hours and threw a monkey wrench into her plans for her special day.

Nevertheless, she’s free now for the rest of the day. She reaches into her satchel and pulls out two Pokeballs. All the candy and ripped jean shorts in the world couldn’t hope to compare to the present she’s about to give herself. Fingers trembling with anxious anticipation, she presses the button on the front of both balls simultaneously. Two large, hunched-over figures appear before her and quickly take the shape of a Zoroark and an Obstagoon. A shiver runs up Hilda’s spine when she sees their furry, muscular frames, both sporting dark colorations and impressive manes. 

She locks the door and starts shedding her clothes, starting with the satchel weighing down her shoulder. The two beasts look at her quizzically, their heads cocked as they see more and more of Hilda’s teenage body. They both realize what’s happening at the same time and grin, Zoroark bearing his teeth while Obstagoon lolls out his tongue. This is far from the first time Hilda’s fucked her Pokemon, but she’s never done it with these two at the same time. But today’s her birthday and she intends to change that.

She sits down in between them, the two Pokemon equidistant relative to her body. She looks to her sides, heart pounding. Bright red canine cocks are starting to peek out from between their legs and drool is dripping from Obstagoon’s tongue down onto the floor. They’re both as aroused and eager as she is, all they need is permission. Hilda swallows and lifts her hips. She spreads her thighs, revealing her pussy, and spreads her asscheeks with her hands to reveal her asshole.

This is all the consent the beasts need. They spring on her like predators on a piece of juicy prey, pressing their furry bodies up against either side of her torso and enveloping her in their body heat. Zoroark presses his tapered tip against the entrance to her pussy while Obstagoon lines himself up with her backdoor. Some of the Pokemon’s drool lands on her neck and slides down her spine before landing on his cock. Whether this lubing is the result of some odd evolutionary adaptation or pure coincidence is unknown to Hilda, but she does know that Obstagoon’s saliva feels amazingly warm running down her back. His companion fortunately doesn’t need any lube, as Hilda is already soaking wet with precum.

Obstagoon reaches around her body and grabs her budding breasts, leaving skin-deep scratches with his claws. Zoroark mimics his actions, putting enough power into his claws to turn the scratches red. Their snouts are positioned on top of either shoulder like a canine yin and yang. Now in position, they start pushing their wiry hips upwards. Her pussy accepts Zoroark’s cock with open arms, slathering him with her molten liquid love as he slides into her. She moans and wraps her arms around Zoroark’s body, tightly gripping his back fur in between her fingers. Obstagoon has a bit of a tougher time, only having those few drops of saliva from earlier to work with. But with a little elbow grease, he spreads Hilda’s tight teenage asshole and sheathes about a quarter of his length inside her at once. Her eyes widen and she screams, burying her face in Zoroark’s dark fur to muffle the sound of her voice.

Hilda wraps her legs around the Dark Pokemon’s waist, toes curling into his fur. Her breathing is slightly stifled by the stuffy surroundings of Zoroark’s fur, but she’s too distracted by the thick canine musk that’s absorbed into his fur to notice, much less care. They both push themselves deeper inside, with Obstagoon going at a slightly lower pace. The Pokemon pant hotly, Zoroark’s eyes closed and Obstagoon’s tongue dripping hot saliva onto her lithe thighs.

Zoroark soon bottoms out inside her with Obstagoon following not long after. Their furry ballsacks press up against each other as the piping hot swell of their knots sizzle the entrances to her pussy and asshole.

“Okay...Hold on a sec, guys…” she sputters in between pants and moans.

Hilda tilts her neck and rests her head on Zoroark’s strong, furry neck. She lets out a long, relieved sigh as she basks in the feeling of having two strong, canine shafts inside her at once. Translucent girlcum oozes out of her pussy and covers the Pokemons’ knots in a healthy coating of natural lubricant before matting the fur on their ballsacks. She can feel their claws digging deeper as their grips tighten and the heaving of their chest increases in time with their breathing, telling her that they’re struggling to resist knotting her like a bitch. A shiver shoots up her spine as she imagines this, then she realizes that she doesn’t have to imagine it.

“Alright...You can keep going now…” she permits in a singsong voice, eyes half-lidded and smiling widely.

As soon as the words escape from her lips, the two Pokemon slide their knots into her body in unison. Her grip loosens and her hands slide down Zoroark’s furry torso as she moans in abject bliss. Both bright red bulbs slide into her body with matching wet _*pop!*_ s followed by gruff howls from their owners. A torrent of canine cum fires from their cocks and into her body, filling up her womb and asshole with piping hot Pokemon semen. Her third orgasm is so intense that she totally forgets what’s going to happen next.

Thankfully, the beasts are there to remind her. Her eyes shoot open and the lazy smile is wiped from her face as their knots start to swell inside of her, dilating her hips and spreading her holes to their absolute limits. She refastens her grip on Zoroark’s fur and grits her teeth, trying to maintain her composure. Once she’s sufficiently plugged up and her ass and pussy muscles accommodate themselves with the new massive insertions, the pain starts to rapidly subside. Soon, she’s in the throes of the most exhilarating, mind-numbing orgasm of her entire life, moaning luridly into Zoroark’s shoulder and gushing out piping hot girlcum all over their balls.

Hilda stays in their warm, furry embrace for about half an hour and she has more orgasms than she could count. After fifteen-ish minutes, she suddenly feels a rush of hot liquid flow into her womb and bowels at the same time. It takes her a moment for her to realize that both Pokemon are emptying their bladders into her body. Hilda moans loudly, feeling their piss swirl together with the cum inside her and stretching her body to its very limits. She loses control over her own bladder and pisses into Zoroark’s fur, matting it and forming a hot yellow pool underneath the three of them.

Once the Pokemon’s knots are deflated enough for them to pull out, Hilda collapses onto the floor, shuddering as canine cum and piss gushes out of her gaping pussy and asshole. The beasts get down to her level and lick the scratches on her body caused by their companion. A lazy grin stretches across Hilda’s face. A double knotting and being treated as a Pokemon toilet with aftercare is the best birthday gift a girl could possibly ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
